This Everyday or not so everyday Love
by Black Laramie
Summary: Well, obies then, people. This is my fluff/angst thingie! It's rated for slash (f/f) and my language. It's a Makoto/Ami fic, and you're warned now. Don't like it, don't read it. R&R. Each chapter will be based on a different song. You want a specif
1. Chapter 1. This Everyday Love.

(a/n: I neither own Rascal Flats or Sailor Moon. I hope you like it. It's only chapter one, so no; this isn't the whole story. It's slash, f/f, Makoto (Lita) and Ami (Amy), and if you don't like it, don't read it, you're warned now. Nothing graphic. It's kinda fluff/angst (a weird mix, I know). Please R&R. I worked hard on it, and I hope you like it. I do.)  
  
  
  
  
  
This Everyday Love  
  
  
  
Each morning the sun shines through my window  
  
Lands on the face of a dream come true  
  
  
  
Nineteen-year-old Makoto Kino swelled with love as she watched the sun filter warm rays on her girlfriend of two years (though no one even knew that either was with the other)'s still sleeping form. Ami was wrapped and wound half-in and half-out of the crème coloured sheets. "Good morning Goddess." The brunette whispered into a peaceful silence.  
  
  
  
Shuffle to the kitchen for my coffee  
  
And catch up on the front page morning news  
  
  
  
Grabbing the newspaper from the coffee table, Makoto nonchalantly dropped it on the table, picked up two china mugs, one an emerald green, the other a soft blue, and placed them in front of the timed coffee machine, just as the unmistakable perfume of Irish Crème and French Vanilla mix wafted though the air.  
  
After placing two croissants in the microwave Makoto flopped down on her stool, and picked up the paper, scanning the headlines for anything of interest.  
  
  
  
Then she walks up behind me, and throws her arms around my neck  
  
Just another normal thing I've come to expect  
  
  
  
Suddenly, bed-warmed arms found their way around her neck and shoulders, and a kiss landed on her jawbone. Makoto reached for the arms, and held them to her.  
  
"Morning, my Mako-san." Ami's sleepy voice filled Makoto's head with sweet thoughts as the blue-haired beauty took the seat next to her girlfriend.  
  
"Someone's feeling empowered. And loved." Makoto answered, pleased with the "my".  
  
"Yep. Me." Ami smirked and stood to retrieve her croissant while Makoto poured and fixed their coffees. Ami slathered the croissants with blueberry jam and butter. Holding one out to Makoto, who grinned, then bit into the treat still in Ami's hand, slowly devouring the sweet roll. Ami couldn't help but grin when the elder licked her lips provocatively after she had finished. "Bad Mako-chan."  
  
"Me? Never." Makoto answered innocently, handing Ami a mug. Ami wrapped elegant fingers around the warm blue china mug offered to her, and she inhaled the sent.  
  
"Thank you, Mako-chan. I love you."  
  
"You too, Goddess. I love you, too."  
  
  
  
It's ordinary plain and simple  
  
Typical, this everyday love  
  
Same ol' same ol' keeping it new  
  
Emotional, so familiar  
  
Nothing about it too peculiar  
  
Oh, but I can't get enough  
  
Of this everyday love  
  
  
  
"Today then?" Ami asked, setting the mug down, so in love with Makoto that it nearly hurt. "We tell them today?"  
  
Makoto leaned down kissing the smaller, younger eighteen-year-old woman with every ounce of passion that she could muster, blueberry and butter covered lips and all. "Yes, then?" Ami translated, reclaiming Makoto for another soul-searing kiss, leaving both coffee and croissant forgotten.  
  
  
  
Every afternoon I make a phone call  
  
Listen to the voice that warms my heart  
  
  
  
"Please, Mako-chan, please let's do it at my house, I want my mother to know, too." Ami spoke nervously, gripping the phone she held tightly.  
  
"Ames, calm down. I don't care where we do it, as long as we do it. I love you. I'll be there as soon as I can." Makoto smiled into the phone.  
  
"I love you so much, thank you."  
  
"Anything, Goddess, I love you, too."  
  
  
  
I drag myself through a few more hours  
  
Then head on home and try to beat the dark  
  
Her smile will be right there, when I walk through that door  
  
And it will be that way tomorrow just like everyday before  
  
  
  
"Mako-chan! Everyone's already here. Are you ready?" Ami greeted her girlfriend, worry hidden in the ocean-blue eyes.  
  
"No, but let's go. I don't want it to be a secret. I want everyone to know that I love you."  
  
"Don't ever leave me, my Mako-chan, I need you too much." Ami replied and kissed her lover square on the lips. "Hey, you still tastes like blueberries." Ami spoke both honestly and trying to lighten their moods.  
  
"Yum!" Makoto grinned and smacked her lips together emphatically. "Ames. I've changed my mind. I am ready."  
  
  
  
Wouldn't change one single thing about it  
  
No, it's run-of-the-mill, still I can't live without it  
  
  
  
Makoto took Ami's slightly trembling hand, and led her into the living room, where three teenage girls, one man in his early twenties, and two cats waited impatiently for their "emergency news".  
  
"Guys?" Ami started nervously, catching everyone's attention. "We have something to tell you."  
  
"No." Makoto interrupted. "We have something to show you." She corrected, and then she slowly, deliberately kissed her lover, and then she fell to a knee and removed a small box from her pocket. "Goddess, My Ami Mizuno, will you spend your life with me? Marry me? I love you." She opened the box, revealing a white-gold ring set with a pair of dolphins circling a sapphire. (a/n: Yes, I know that technically unless they go to Hawaii or something like that they can't get married, but, heh, that shows what we know.)  
  
A squeak escaped Ami before she flung herself at Makoto, littering the girl's face with kisses. "Yes?" Makoto spoke, asking for clarification, before Ami landed a third soul-searing kiss of the day on the older girl's lips.  
  
"Yes, damn you!" Ami cried aloud, tears streaming down her cheeks, and then kissed Makoto again.  
  
  
  
It's ordinary plain and simple  
  
Typical, this everyday love  
  
Same ol' same ol' keeping it new  
  
Emotional, so familiar  
  
Nothing about it too peculiar  
  
Oh, but I can't get enough  
  
Of this everyday love  
  
  
  
Shocked faces all around them, until Usagi left her fiancé's embrace, and hugged each of the girls, declaring, "I'd better not only be invited to this wedding, but I'd also better be PART of this wedding! You hear me?!" Then she joined her friends in tears.  
  
Raye smiled knowingly, as if she'd known all along that the two were involved, but no one even doubted it, being Ami's best friend. Minako looked on slack-jawed. Not only the scout of love, but Makoto's best friend, and she hadn't known. "I am so best-er-best whatever you're having, Mako! Man, Maid-of-honor, I don't care, girl, it's me!" She joined the group hug, and pulled Raye with her.  
  
Everything stopped, and Ami stood, Makoto holding her hand protectively, lovingly. "Mother? Mom?" Makoto squeezed Ami's hand with more love than she could express in any other way than being there for her.  
  
  
  
Yeah, of this everyday love  
  
Can't get enough of this everyday love  
  
Can't get enough of this everyday love  
  
Can't get enough of this everyday love  
  
Can't get enough  
  
  
  
"Don't call me that, I'll have nothing to do with it. I have no daughter." Ms. Mizuno scowled, her once warm, compassionate eyes flashing anger and betrayal. "Get your things, Ami. Then get out of my house. Disgrace." She turned on her heel and left. Tears gathered in Ami's eyes, and she fell to the floor, inconceivable joy and agonizing sadness conflicting, and she cried, in her lovers' embrace, within the comfort of all of her friends.  
  
  
  
Can't get enough  
  
  
  
  
  
(a/n: That's all for chapter one. Kinda short, but the problems for the pair are just beginning. Just for clarification, Ami was spending the previous night at Makoto's house, (and happened to do that a lot, Ms. Mizuno not expecting anything at all) Er . . .please read and review, let me know if you have any suggestions for couples or any other problems that may arise for the two; or any other couples y'all may think of. Well, PLEASE R & R. I THRIVE UPON IT! Hehe. Well, thanks much, y'all.)  
  
(another a/n: Mostly every chapter (all of them if possible) will be song- fics. If you think of any songs you'd like to see put to the test, I'll see what I can do, leave the title and the singer and you'll find out. I have no specifics about the genre of the music, but I'd like the lyrics to preferably meaningful and clean-cut (not too much cursing, and no "F" word.) That's a no-no for this story. Love and Everything Fyre Eye.) 


	2. Chapter 2. There You Are.

(a/n: yep, back already. Thank you those who have reviewed . . .hehe. Well, again the disclaimer: I do not own either Sailor Moon, nor do I own Martina McBride (damn . . .I wish) well R&R as usual)  
  
  
  
  
  
There You Are  
  
Twilight was fading, and boxes formed strange shadows in Makoto's bedroom. The breathy whispers on the back of Ami's neck told her Makoto was asleep. Spooned insider he lover, she wanted nothing more than to drift into a peaceful sleep, but sleep wouldn't take her.  
  
Scowling, she left the warm nest the pair had made, and after pulling on one of Makoto's robes, she stepped onto the balcony and gazed up at the stars that were fading, as a sliver of sun appeared on the horizon.  
  
Ami frowned thoughtfully, muttering to herself prayers for luck on these hard days.  
  
  
  
There you are in the early light of day,  
  
There you are in the quiet words I pray,  
  
I've been blessed by the simple happiness,  
  
Of the perfect love we'd made.  
  
  
  
"Why can't she just love me for who I am?" Tears sailed down her cheeks again, the path the tear left shining in the dull light of the still- sleeping Tokyo. "If not love me, at least accept me? I'm her flesh and blood."  
  
'I have no daughter.' The voice echoed through Ami's thoughts brutally honest, and bitter. Never . . .never had she felt anything like it, so painful, so cruel.  
  
Glancing inside, she spotted Makoto's still form rise and fall with each breath, but Ami could see her fiancé's eye cracked oh-so-slightly. Watching her. Protecting her.  
  
  
  
Every time I turn around  
  
When I'm lost, and when I'm found,  
  
Like an angel standing guard,  
  
There you are.  
  
  
  
Ami turned back to the world outside. A joy flitted though her as she gingered her engagement ring. It held her in awe. Its beauty, and its meaning.  
  
Makoto Kino loved her, and she wasn't afraid to let everyone and anyone know. In fact, she wanted them to know. Tears now of joy shone like diamonds in her red-rimmed sapphire eyes. She inhaled the potent perfume of the breaking dawn, and the breath caught in her throat when arms wrapped around her middle.  
  
  
  
Every time I take a breath,  
  
And when I forget to breath,  
  
You're watching over me,  
  
There you are.  
  
  
  
"I love you, Ami." Makoto's voice; husky from sleep drifted though Ami's senses, and she leaned back against the older girl, the musky perfume she always wore still clinging to her throughout the night, and intoxicating Ami's sense of smell.  
  
"Mako-kun." Ami spoke, blushing. "Will you take care of me?"  
  
Makoto knew what Ami was talking about. "Always. I'll never leave you. I'll protect you, My Ami. I love you, Goddess."  
  
Gratitude shown on Ami's face, flushing her cheeks, and Makoto wiped all of the remaining tears from Ami's cheeks, Ami smiled, staring into the portion of the sky that remained night, where the brightest stars remained.  
  
  
  
When I'm looking for the light,  
  
In the middle of the night,  
  
Searching for the brightest star,  
  
There you are.  
  
  
  
"Mako-chan, I have no idea what it is that I've done to deserve you, but I would love to thank whoever mad me do it for making me do it." Ami whispered to Makoto.  
  
Makoto smiled and kissed the crook of Ami's shoulder, letting the sweet taste of Ami's skin slowly dissolve away on her lips. She turned then, and walked back into the room, standing amid the boxes of Ami's belongings, the silhouette of her fiancé shadowed her. "Come here." She spoke, holding her arms out for Ami's embrace.  
  
  
  
There you are standing in a crowded room,  
  
There you are the Earth and I'm the moon,  
  
My desire is to stand by the fire,  
  
That burns inside of you.  
  
  
  
Being held in the warm embrace that Makoto offered was heaven for Ami. She nearly burst with contentment in the warm nest once again.  
  
Makoto rested her forehead against Ami's, their eyes having conversations all on their own. A small smile graced Ami's stunning face, while Makoto drank in the oceans of love in Ami's eyes. "I love you, too." Makoto whispered, and again Ami spooned herself into Makoto, wondering what it was that she'd done so right. "Sleep sweet, Goddess." Sleep sweet, somewhere between Good night and sweet dreams.  
  
"Sleep sweet, my Mako-kun. Sleep sweet." Ami squeezed her eyes shut, and pleaded with each and every deity that she knew of that Makoto wasn't a dream that would fade with the night.  
  
  
  
Every time I turn around,  
  
When I'm lost, and when I'm found,  
  
Like an angel standing by me,  
  
There you are.  
  
  
  
Glancing over her shoulder once more, at the serene mask Makoto wore, the brunette felt the butterfly-soft kisses on her eyelids and cheeks, and then lips before re-submerging into dreams of Ami, while the younger blue-haired Goddess fell into a dreamless wonderment of sleep, to awake to the sweet- pungent every-day aroma of Irish Crème and French Vanilla Mix coffee, before she walked into the kitchen, flung her arms around her lover's neck, and had croissants, coffee, and every-day life began.  
  
  
  
  
  
(a/n: that's all for this chapter, and I hope you like it. In the next chapter, more problems arise for our new favorite couple, and Darien and Usagi are having problems of their own, and everybody but Mina, Luna, and Artemis are having troubles and tribulations. Will love conquer all, and what will happen . . .actually, I have no clue. I'd like feedback and song titles and their singers, if you'd like me to use them. Any other coupling ideas, I'd like to hear.  
  
(Special thanks to Whiro-my first reviewer, whose poetry is getting published (GOOD POETRY, I've read some . . .hehe) congratulations!!! And to fan_rei, who gave me lotsa suggestions, thanks!!!) 


	3. Chapter 3. To Make You Feel My Love.

(a/n: I'm back again, surprised? Of course not! Hehe, Er, I didn't quite realize how mushy this story was, and that's just not me, I'm more of a depressing person, so I'm sorry to say, there shall be troubles for everybody in the story, but since I feel mushy right now, that can all start in the next chapter! Hehe. Well, R&R, and this chapter is dedicated to Whiro, whose poetry (I say again) is very nice, and it's always nice to meet a poet as insane as myself)  
  
To Make You Feel My Love  
  
Makoto and Ami walked through a flower garden, the very one where Ami first kissed Makoto (shocking everyone who's reading by making the first move . . .hehe). The sat together in a gazebo, staring at the sky as gray-bellied clouds rolled in, and a shower of rain fell about them, the echoing of the rain on the roof, Ami curling up into Makoto as they sat and swung on a pure white swing that hung from the roof.  
  
The wind whipped the rain onto the pair, and Ami turned her face away and stared hopelessly into Makoto's eyes.  
  
  
  
When the rain is blowing in your face  
  
And the whole world is on your case  
  
I could offer you a warm embrace  
  
To make you feel my love  
  
  
  
Makoto smiled down on her, and had begun playing with Ami's hair without noticing it. Neither spoke a word aloud, as Makoto placed a white blossom that she had picked in Ami's hair, and adjusted it just so, before leaning down and kissing Ami's forehead. Ami smiled up at her, her eyes shining with un-shed tears from pain, pain because of her mother.  
  
Makoto momentarily cursed the doctor for what she was doing to Ami, and again because Ms. Mizuno knew that she was hurting Ami, and she simply didn't seem to care. Ami was being torn in half because of the woman. And she knew that Ami was unsure of what to do now, stay with Makoto, or crawl back to her mother.  
  
"I know you're confused because of her." Makoto spoke through the shower above them, and Ami looked away from her lover's eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Mako-kun." Ami answered softly, and Makoto kissed her softly, yet firmly.  
  
"Never be sorry, Ami-san, never be sorry for loving me. Because I love you, too, my Goddess."  
  
A break in the storm clouds, shown stars smiling down upon the two, for an instant . . .  
  
  
  
When evening shadows and the stars appear  
  
And there is no one to dry your tears  
  
I could hold you for a million years  
  
To make you fell my love  
  
I know you haven't made your mind up yet  
  
And I would never do you wrong  
  
I've known it from the moment that we met  
  
There's not doubt in my mind where you belong  
  
  
  
"I'm not sorry, Makoto, I never will be. But I love my mother; I don't want her to hate me. I mean . . ."  
  
"I know." Makoto answered softly, as the rain consumed the skies. "I know. Look, it was a quick shower, the storm's going away, let's go home, now."  
  
Ami had been living with Makoto for the past few days, and she loved it. As they walked back, they watched the storm roll over the sea, sending the waves crashing upon the shore, spraying high. Ami drew in the salty sent of the beach, and Makoto watched in admiration as Ami was taken away by the salty essence of her powers.  
  
  
  
I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue  
  
I'd go crawling down the avenue  
  
There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do  
  
To make you feel my love  
  
The storms are raging on a rolling sea  
  
And on the highway of regret  
  
The winds of change are blowing wild and free  
  
You ain't seen nothin' like me yet  
  
  
  
Makoto stored the picture in her memory. She grabbed Ami around the middle, and swung her around, sending her into giggles. "I, my dearest Ami- chan, am the luckiest damn woman in the world, and I shall proudly let everyone in the world know it, and there is nothing you can do about it."  
  
"Why do I believe that you would tell everyone?"  
  
"'Cause you know me!" Makoto answered, and threw her fiancé and lover over her shoulder, and ran home through the drizzle, then she threw Ami onto the couch, and proceeded to splay a loud kiss on her forehead, and run into the kitchen, retrieving about eight people, who all ran out, smiling brightly.  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMI!"  
  
"You-you guys remembered?!" Ami giggled.  
  
"Of course, Ames. You're officially nineteen, love!"  
  
"Mako-chan . . ."  
  
"I know, you love me, I love you, too!" Makoto grinned wildly, and pulled a wrapped box from her pocket. "Present number one." She smiled warmly, and Ami slowly unwrapped it. No one but Makoto knew that she considered a present a failed attempt at opening if the wrapper came off in more than one piece. Inside lay a velvet jewelry box. With shaking fingers, Ami opened it, to be greeted by the sight of a delicate bracelet; pearls and sapphires dripping off it like water droplets.  
  
"I love you, always and forever, Goddess.  
  
Yours for Eternity,  
  
Mako-kun."  
  
Ami read the inscription imprinted in the box aloud, finally trying to not cry, as that was all she seemed to have done the past few days, and yet again, she knew how much Makoto loved her.  
  
  
  
There and nothin' that I wouldn't do  
  
Go to the ends of the earth for you  
  
Make you happy make your dreams come true  
  
To make you feel my love  
  
  
  
"I love it Mako-chan!" She put it on with a soft click. "Thank you so much."  
  
"More presents!" Usagi spoke in a singsong voice, and held out a box labeled "from Usa and Mamo-chan!" in Usagi's handwriting. Ami giggled at the nickname Usagi used for Mamoru, and she slowly pulled off the paper, inside lay a crystal rose that had been engraved with little jewels, and the petals painted blue. Along with it, there was a brooch, much like the one Makoto had gotten on her nineteenth birthday, and Raye and Minako the same.  
  
She pocketed it without opening it; she had more presents already placed in her lap. One from Raye, another from Minako, yet another a compilation from all the outer, and another from Michiru alone. The two had become close, and Ami smiled widely. A brown paper wrapped package landed on her lap, un-labeled, and curious, Ami opened it. A letter fell out.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ami dearest,  
  
"I know that you'll be ready for this whenever you receive it. I sent this to Earth, to your mother, against Queen Serenity's wishes. I know that I shouldn't have, and that I may be in trouble for it, but I love you, and I want you to have this.  
  
"I am your mother. Your true mother, the Queen of Mercury, but let's not bother with titles now, my daughter. I had a feeling that not all parents, or all people for the matter would be happy that Princess Makoto and yourself fell in love. But I do not care, and I wish you both the best of luck. I love you, darling. I also give your union my blessing, if your mother now will not.  
  
"Have a good life, dear, you've earned it.  
  
"Sincerely,  
  
Mother  
  
Queen Alexis."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ami unwrapped to brown paper, to reveal shining silver paper covering another box. Somehow knowing what to do, Ami lay her hand over it, and the silver dissolved away.  
  
There lay another piece of parchment, and underneath a silver necklace with an engraved sapphire the size of a quarter hanging from it, silver wrapped around it. The sapphire had the symbol of mercury carved into it, and while reading the paper, Makoto placed it around her lover's neck, where it melted into her skin, the symbol of Mercury remaining over her breastbone, and another glowed upon her forehead.  
  
And suddenly, the changes began . . .her hair suddenly held silvery-blue streaks, and grew down to her mid-back, and her eyes turned from ocean-blue to silver. She grew about two inches taller, and her curves softened. Her clothes suddenly changed to a water-patterned gown, and a tiara of never- melting ice rested on the crown of her head. Earrings of the same ice magically appeared in completely new holes in her ears, the earrings were probably two inches long, and sparkled, catching even the dimmest light.  
  
"Princess Aminakio!" Usagi grinned.  
  
"Uh, Usa, it's just me, Ami. But that's my whole name. So many memories." Ami murmured as her memories of the past washed over her, and suddenly everything seemed to make sense, and she knew what she had to do . . .  
  
  
  
(a/n: cliffie for y'all, am I getting too bold w/ my story? I'm starting to think so. Don't worry, Ames ain't gonna look weird forever . . .just most of the time. I'm taking some advice from Whiro, in certain respects, and you'll all find out about it! Hehe. Well, R&R. Thanks!) 


	4. Chapter 4. Easy Come Easy Go

(a/n: I would just like to inform Corinna of Tanagra that the angst has not yet begun, after all I've only written three chapters thus far. And we shall now witness break ups, and sadness, and new funner couples arising from the ashes. And yes, I am having WAY too much fun right now. Blame the sugar. (George Strait song: Easy Come Easy Go. Er . . .fun . . .I think. Next chapter will be back on Makoto and Ami, 'cause we love them!!!! Lol. Fun, fun things next chapter. Mako's so easily jealous . . .and that's why we're gonna have sooooo much entertainment!!!!)  
  
Easy Come; Easy Go  
  
Ami unfortunately didn't have a chance to do what she knew she had to do, as she fell into a dead faint, right into Makoto's arms. "Ami-girl?" Makoto asked, shaking her girlfriend slightly, worried. Ami blinked hazily.  
  
"I'm okay, Mako." Ami replied, but did not move. After several minutes, she finally stood, and smiled warmly, before she shrunk back to her normal height, her hair resumed its normal length, and the gown of water and ice was simply gone, and in place was her normal clothes. "Minna, can you please do something for me?" She spoke, and everyone nodded their agreement. "I would like to show you something.  
  
"Haruka, Michiru, come here please." Ami motioned them towards a corner of the room, taking one of each of their hands, and pushed their fingers together, and they automatically intertwined. "And Mako-chan." She directed her girlfriend several feet away from the pair, and the two found their hands clasped as well.  
  
"Now, Minako, you should be over here, and Setsuna, you should be on the other side of 'Ruka and Michiru." Ami dropped Makoto's hand, however reluctantly, and headed towards Mamoru and Usagi. "This is wrong. Please forgive me." She reached down, and pulled their hands apart, before leading Mamoru to Setsuna's side, and pressed their hands together.  
  
Usagi looked hurt and confused for a moment, but Ami led her over to Raye. The pair looked blankly at each other, unnoticing of their palms joining as well.  
  
Mamoru looked at Setsuna, and found himself lost in her burgundy eyes, and it felt somehow . . .right. He felt both guilt and pleasure staring at the woman who was his age (physically). He did love Usagi, he did, with all his heart, from her childish joy to her looks, he loved her, but this was right, and neither party could deny it.  
  
Mamoru watched as Ami rejoined Makoto, while Minako glanced around, a lonely look in her eyes, but she didn't seem jealous, more proud than anything. Ami glanced around once more, and her eyes met Mamoru's. "This is right." She spoke.  
  
Mamoru looked across the room towards Usagi, and she nodded ever so slightly, and Mamoru returned the gesture, and squeezed Setsuna's hand in his own.  
  
  
  
Says she's had enough of me, I've had enough of her too.  
  
I might as well go on and set her free, she's already turned me loose.  
  
No fault, no blame, nobody done no wrong-  
  
That's just the way it sometimes goes.  
  
Sometimes two people just don't get along; it's time to hit the road.  
  
  
  
Both had been thinking the same thing for a long time, but Ami had forced them to say it. Usagi walked to Mamoru's side; smiled sadly, and removed the diamond engagement ring from her finger, and closed Mamoru's hand around it, "I love you." She whispered tenderly, and held him for moments more, for the last time, before she left Ami's house, giving her a hug of thanks.  
  
  
  
Goodbye, farewell, so long, vaya condios.  
  
Good luck, wish you well, take it slow.  
  
Easy come girl, easy go.  
  
  
  
Mamoru watched after her, his heart wrenching, but he still held Setsuna's hand, and she moved to embrace him, and he accepted the warm hug by returning it. "It's okay, Mamoru. We both knew it-all three of us knew it was to happen. She's not angry, but it was time."  
  
  
  
We tried to work it out a hundred times, ninety-nine it didn't work.  
  
I think it's best we put it all behind before we wind up getting hurt.  
  
No hard feelings darling, no regrets,  
  
No tears and no broken hearts.  
  
Call it quits, calling off all bets, it just wasn't in the cards.  
  
  
  
"I know 'Suna-san. But I will miss her." Mamoru spoke, looking after the door where his once beloved had left. Raye had left soon after, but she did not follow, she was confused herself, and she'd gone back home to hold a fire reading for herself.  
  
"Ami-chan? What happened when you put on the necklace?" Minako was the one to ask the question that everyone wanted to know the answer to. Ami turned to her, a small smile curving her lips slightly.  
  
"I went back. Back to the Moon Kingdom, the Silver Alliance. I saw it all, my whole life, all of our lives when I was present. I saw Queen Serenity, I remember Makoto and I taking classes on how to be a proper princess, which explains us passing the course when we fought Polite Society. It was fascinating. But I knew where we should each be. My mother talked to me, she told me that I had to stop Usagi-hime and Mamoru from being married.  
  
"She told me it could destroy everything we've worked for. I didn't want to, but it had to be done." Ami answered, sadness crisp on her voice.  
  
"I don't think any of us really blame you, Ami-chan." Setsuna whispered to Ami, but Mamoru didn't speak. Because he did blame Ami. And as much as it hurt, knowing his friend had hurt his heart, it hurt more knowing that he was so angry with her. Once more he turned to the vacant door and imagined Usagi rushing out.  
  
  
  
Goodbye, farewell, so long, vaya condios.  
  
Good luck, wish you well, take it slow.  
  
Easy come girl, easy go.  
  
  
  
Mamoru walked out quickly, glancing around once at the faces looking at him, and he followed in Usagi's footsteps, walked to her house, and left a rose on her porch, his apology. He was sure that she'd understand the meaning, before he walked home, not once looking back.  
  
  
  
Easy come girl, easy go.  
  
Vaya condios, good luck,  
  
Easy come, easy go.[pic]  
  
  
  
(a/n: Shortie chappie. Sorry, but I wanted their break-up smooth, and dragging it out wasn't gonna help, so now I'm outtie. Please review. Big pile of angst and jealousy next chapter. Can we say FUN: FUN!!!!! ^.^-- yes we can!) 


End file.
